


I Prefer Gummy Bears Anyways

by regular_nessian_trash



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: also cassian likes legos, cassian feels bad, cassian loves gummy worms, fighting over the last pack of candy, midnight target run, nesta cries, nesta has a secret sweet tooth, nesta is PMS-ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regular_nessian_trash/pseuds/regular_nessian_trash
Summary: Just a cute nessian target meet-cute. With gummy worms involved. Might me multi-fic,but also might be a one-shot. Comment if you want me to continue.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	I Prefer Gummy Bears Anyways

As Nesta walked into her local Target she made a beeline for the candy aisle. She needed gummy worms, popcorn, and maybe some apple juice. She was in the middle of a Hannah Montanna marathon and ran out of snacks, so of course, the only logical solution was to pause the show get in her car and drive to Target. She was halfway there when she saw a grown man(an extremely attractive one at that) in the legos aisle. _What in the world?_ He looked up and quickly hid the batmobile lego set he was looking at behind his back. Nesta sighed and began her trek towards the candy aisle. On her way there she stopped and picked up a Hannah Montanna blanket that was on sale because it was most definitely a sign. She remembered the juice then and got a carton of it. By the time she made it to the candy aisle, she had probably spent $20. She looked up to see that there was only one bag of gummy worms left. _Okay, Nesta. One bag of gummy worms and that's it. Don't look at all the chocolates and the cookies and the candy... NO NESTA!_ _DON'T GIVE IN!!_ She hit her head and told her brain to shut up. She walked over to the gummy worms and was about to grab them when suddenly a very muscular arm reached over her and took the last bag of her favorite kind. She turned around to see that buffoon from the lego aisle.

"Sorry sweetheart but these are mine." The man stated.

"You have got to be kidding!"

"Nope. No jokes here. I'm Cassian and you are?"

"Nesta." she ground out.

"I've never met an angel named Nesta, but then again, I've never met an angel before either," Cassian smirked at her "How about I give you my number and we can discuss how much we love gummy worms."

"How about you give me those gummy worms you prick. I was here first. You're just taller so you can reach farther." 

Cassian could barely hide his shock. He'd never been turned down before. Women usually fell at his feet. And it wasn't every day(or night) that you met a woman as attractive as Nesta. 

"These are my gummy worms, not yours. They are in my basket."

*Sniffle*

Nesta was crying. In public. Over gummy worms. God, what has her life come to?

"Ummm..." Cassian was speechless. This Goddess of a woman standing in front of him was crying, over gummy worms.

"Here you can have them! I don't want them too badly! I prefer gummy bears anyways!" Cassian was trying not to hurt her feelings and seeing her cry almost made him want to cry too. Suddenly she was smiling.

"Thanks! I really must be going now, but good luck with the batmobile!" Nesta grabbed the gummy worms out of his hands and smirked. Leaving Cassian once again speechless and confused. He broke out of his daze fast enough to run over to her and 'accidentally' drop his phone number into her bag. 

"Can I help you?" Nesta asked.

"I was just wondering if you were free tomorrow"

"Last I checked I wasn't being sold into slavery, so I'm going to assume yes."

"Do you have any plans though?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out batboy. Don't think you were slick slipping your number into my bag."

Cassian, for the third time over the course of 10 minutes was speechless. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time he saw this woman. He just couldn't understand why.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i want this to be a one-shot or not so comment if you want me to continue it lol. also please leave Kudos it makes me feel happy when i see people enjoy my work.


End file.
